A Story Retold
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Dev Morgan has lived through Order 66 with little to no company, now apart of a larger Rebellion set to take down the Empire, he travels space alone, trying to get through to the next day. That all changes when a Mandalorian paints his ship, a Lasat loses his family, and a Twi'lek and young boy break into the ship with their droid. Now Dev just needs to let them in.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This AU was created by AvengerBlackwidow on DeviantArt. Everything is pretty much the same only with Ezra and Sabine being the Space parents, and Zeb, Kanan, and Hera as the kids. Chopper remains the same, and his favorite target is still Ezra or Zeb, mostly Ezra.

Chapter 1

The allure of space is shortly lost when one travels it alone, and for multiple years while in hiding. Dev Morgan lays down in his bunk while the Ghost drives in auto-pilot. The past few years taking their toll on the mans trust. Navy blue hair spreads around the pillow as he stares at a golden and glass cube, meant to find those like him.

A siren goes off on the ship alerting him to an attack, and like always Dev heads to the cockpit to try and escape. He dodges a birage of gun fire from TIE fighters until an opening presents itself and he manages to escape through hyperspace. As the stars shift to lines, he leans back in his chair with his eyes closed. What good is having a nose or turret gun without someone to man than? What good is a four room ship without someone to occupy them? What good is a galley without someone to share meals with? What good is a Jedi without a Padawan?

He continues this thought as he disconnects his lightsaber from the loop on his coveralls and looks the device over. When he first made it, his master could not see the appeal in such a thing. The thing appears bulky to any other, but to him it serves a higher function. He remembers learning the fighting forms of the Jedi and having great difficulty putting them to better use. What he could do however, was use a blaster like any gun slinging pro straight from Tatooine. When it came to creating his saber he had that in mind, and the added bulkiness was an added gun. His Master had found the shape humorous while the other Jedi knights said it was useless, for if he just learned to wield the weapon correctly, any shot from a blaster could be rebounded back at the assailant.

Dev opens his eyes just as the ship exits Hyperspace, and ahead of the ship is his home world of Lothal. He lands the ship next to an old imperial communications tower, one that has been his base of operations for the longest time. He exits the ship, and moves towards Capital City instead. He moves through the streets and makes his way towards the residential area, towards the place he grew up until he was seven years old. At that time he was taken by the Jedi to train at the temple in Coruscant.

After Order 66 however he returned with the help of another Padawan who now goes by Fulcrum. With their help he was able to go home to his parents, and help supply the Voices of Hope. That lasted for a few years before the empire wised up and put an end to it. For all Dev knows, they're dead. That doesn't stop him from returning to their home. The warnings painted on the walls fail to deter him, and the inside is layered in dust.

He makes his way towards the couch and table to move the latter aside, revealing a hidden tunnel. Sliding down the tunnel he enters the chamber his parents used for their broadcasts. Smaller creates are stacked against the wall with the rebellions symbol on them, the very same crates he brought to them.

On shelves and counters lay the equipment the crates hid. On the one broadcaster unit lies a simple holo disk, which Dev easily pockets as he packs away the rest of the tech. No sense letting the Empire discover them in case his parents are alive.

He lugs the creates up on at a time, refusing to utilize the force should an imperial force-sensitive is in the area. Ten crates later, he lifts them onto the hover carts attached to his speeder, and goes towards the abandoned Communication Tower where he set up base. Set in the tall grass is the Ghost and as Dev approaches he sees a lone figure standing outside, and yellow stripes on the sides that weren't there before.

The figure themselves is a female in Mandalorian armor, each part painted with a different design. A helmet is held under her arm, allowing him to see dyed white hair with purple tips. In her other hand is a the spray she used to paint the yellow stripes. Dev is hesitant to approach, knowing the skills of The race of humans first hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" At the question the female turns and gets her first look at the unknown owner of the ship. "Sorry, I thought that it was abandoned."

Dev just stares, "Well it's not." After that statement he goes to load up the crates while still trying to keep an eye out. he is about to open the hanger door when he sees a very familiar symbol done in orange. "Is that the Star Bird?" He asks as he looks back at the Mandalorian, momentarily forgetting his unease. "Yeah so, what's it to you?"

"Do you know of the rebellion?" Dev asks as he begins pushing the cart of crates into the hanger. When he exits once again the female is following his earlier display and is now further away and looks about ready for a fight. "What's it to you?"

"Well, seeing how I am a rebel, and you just painted it like a target on the front of my ship, I think I have a right to know." He says as he points a glare at her. The female studies the glare, but can see a slightly playfulness behind it. "What can I say other than I was inspired."

Dev barks out a laugh and holds out a gloved hand. "The rebellion could use someone like you. so how's about it, feel like joining up with the _wrong_ crowd?"

The female lets out a light laugh and approaches slowly. "I think you got it mixed up there, The Empire is the wrong crowd. What I'm doing is making the right choice." Just as she is about to take his hand Dev pulls it back, confusing the Mandalorian greatly. "Isn't it customary to give your name or is that just in my culture?"

The female smirks. "Sabine, My names Sabine."

Dev hesitates for only a second "Dev Morgan. Welcome to the crew Sabine."

A/N Again I'm allowed to write this Au with the enthusiastic permission of the creator back on DeviantArt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I edited the first chapter slightly so that Dev is more weary of Sabine at first.**

 **Replies to**

 **SonYukiGoku'sSister \- For this Ezra and Kanan have switched places, so now Ezra is the last Padawan, and the changed identity, and Kanan still uses his original name.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

Sabine was coming back to the world of the conscious when the bed was jerked violently to the left and an alarm sounded along with red flashing lights. She picks herself off the ground and shakes her head in a vain attempt to clear it. It takes her a moment to remember where she is, the walls are a monotone grey that is about to drive her insane any minute. The bed she fell out of is built into the wall with draws underneath.

She leaves the room and goes to the right to where the cockpit is and sees Dev trying to steer the ship away from danger. She leaves the cockpit before he even realizes she was there and climbs the ladder leading to the turret gun. She takes a seat and lets her training take hold. She focuses on a single TIE fighter, aims just a few inches ahead and fires, judging on how the other TIEs scatter at the sudden appearance of enemy fire, she can tell that that has never happened before.

Dev meanwhile stays on task and continues dodging, when a path is cleared, He takes the chance to go to hyperspace, and sets the ship to autopilot. Sabine slides down the ladder and heads back towards the cockpit only to meet Dev in the galley, rest on the couch with his head tilted back, and his raven hair in a loose ponytail with bangs escaping, slightly hiding the scars on his left check.

She remembers the night before, how she left her last job, and was looking for some inspiration. That search took her outside of the walled capital of Lothal and unknowingly towards and abandoned Imperial Communication tower with what she thought was and abandoned ship. It was just as she finished painting on the side stripes that the owner showed up. The man from than was tense and waiting for a fight, the man she sees now is just trying to relax for the first time in who knows how long.

She studies his apparel from the black boots, light brown cargo pants and orange jacket with yellow-orange accents the turns into a loose turtle neck. On his hands are brown fingerless and his belt has attached holster, along with a strangely shaped blaster clipped on.

Sabine sits down across from him and Dev sits up in a way that says he forgot all about her being aboard. He goes to say something, but Sabine stops him with a held up hand. "Before we start working together I think we need to get to know each other a bit better. So how about we play twenty questions. We each ask ten questions, but we have to answer our own as well." The man across from her thinks for a moment before nodding. "Yeah it may help with any issues we face later on. Ladies first."

"Oh what a gentle man, Ok So my full name is Sabine Wren, you?"

He only rolls his eyes, "Dev Morgan, How old are you?"

"27." Dev just brings his head down on the table. "Seriously, you're two years older than me."

"Not my fault, Ok now home world. I'm from Krownest."

"And your armor screams Mandalorian, I'm originally from Lothal, Only child, you?"

"Same, Important event? Mine was leaving the imperial Academy."

Sabine didn't see the flinch when she asked for an event, and Dev couldn't be happier. "The war. So who influenced you? My main spark of inspiration was my parents."

"Mine was an artist named, Januar Bith. So, what's your opinion of the Empire? Truly I find it Oppressive, I mean if I want to color my hair, or graffiti all over the walls, I'm gonna do it." Dev can only laugh at that. "No I hear ya, but I find it more Tyrannical. What about some of your acquaintances? Mine was someone who want by Stance."

"I never really had any." Dev can sense the lie in what she said, but decides to withhold that comment. "What did your parents do? My mother was a part of the Death Watch back home, my father was never around. Now answer your own question."

"My dad work in an office, and my mom stayed at home, sometimes they would do broadcast." Sabine smirks as though putting a missing piece of a puzzle in place. "Ok last question." Dev interrupts her. "Isn't it my turn to ask a question?"

"Yes and you just did, so now. What's your real name, or better yet is this you?" As she asks that she slides a holopad with an image of a wanted poster across the table. The image is dated back to when he was still a padawan, a small braid behind his right ear with the rest of his raven hair cut short. From what little you can see of the outfit you can see the typical robes of a Jedi in training. The name at the top is Ezra Bridger. Dev closes his eyes in apprehension and gives a small nod.

"My mom told me about you guys, and at first no one could believe what the Jedi did, but seeing you now, well I can't help but think the Empire was lying."

"Yeah, yeah they did." Sabine sits back and Ezra doesn't even try ignore her presence. A few moments are spent like this until a comm goes off in Dev no Ezra's pocket. Taking the chance to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere, He retreats to his cabin, leaving Sabine to wonder about the man.

* * *

Once Ezra reaches the confines of his cabin he pulls out the holo-projector and answers the call. Immediately an image of a cloaked figure appears. In a voice that is neither feminine or masculine the figure asks "Morgan, did you finish your mission?"

Ezra nods, "Yes I did, and I picked up a crew member. A mandalorian that goes by the name Sabine Wren."

The cloaked figure appears to tilt their head to the side in a silent question. "I met her when she was putting Graffiti on the side of my ship, now normally I would be weary about them, but they painted the Star Bird on the side."

The figure nods. "Very well, keep an eye on them and keep me updated. Fulcrum out." And with that the transmission ends and the Holo disappears. Ezra takes a breath to compose himself before exiting. In the main area Sabine sits right where he left her only watching a holo to keep busy. "That was just my employer and they said that you can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you Dev, I won't make you regret this."

Ezra jolts at the use of his cover name. Sabine takes notice and supplies and explanation. "You must have a good reason for changing your name, be something you did between your past and now or something else, I won't pry."

Once again Dev, he can't help but sigh in relief "Thank you for understanding."

"No problem. Now, when do I get to meet our employer?" Sabine asks, leaning towards Dev across the table. Dev sighs in exasperation, so much for her not prying.

 **A/N Chapter 2 done. Yay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The first half is a sort of filler leading up to meeting Zeb.**

 **Reviews to**

 **SonYukiGoku'sSister- I am not sure what master Ezra would have. I originally thought Master Luminara, But now that I think about it... Hmmm**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

It has been little under a year that Dev and Sabine have teamed up. In that time, Sabine has filled all of the walls in her cabin in paintings, going as far as to paint over one when she runs out of room. By the third Month she was allowed to meet Fulcrum as a sign that they trust her with that secret. Sabine is happy that she is trusted with this information. So while Dev is away on a solo mission she sneaks into his room and paints a mural of his own. She adds the finishing touches just as he returns. He doesn't know how to feel about the mural at first, but after a moment he places a hand next to the clasped hands of a younger him and his mother. The painted stare of his father seems proud of his son and Dev does all that he can to hold back the tears, only giving a nod and murmured "Thanks".

Sabine takes that as a hint to leave, and goes back to her room to find a spot for a new painting. She begins making her lunch when dev excited his room and approaches the Mandalorian. "Come on, we have a mission." And leaves towards the cockpit. Sabine is quick to follow and takes a seat in the customized co-pilot chair.

"What's the mission this time?" She asks as she gets situated and preps for hyperspace, only missing the coordinates. "Fulcrum needs us to report to the planet of Lasan. They said that the Empire is planning on striking there soon, and she wants- no needs us to warn them." With the location know now known she finishes the prep work and the stars soon shift to lines. The relatively short trip through hyperspace is spent in tense silence. When the ship jumps out the planet of Lasan is straight ahead. The purple swirls of the planet shift to reveal dark purple landmasses.

When they approach the planet the difference in gravity is immediately noticeable. It all but drags the Ghost down to the surface, and Dev just goes with the gravity, just having enough power to keep them from crashing. Dev brings the ship just outside of the major colony there, and the two are greeted by a crowd of Lasats. "What bus'ness do you hav' here?" The lead Lasat, a large male with light blue fur and indigo stripes along his arms and back. His outfit matches those of a soldier as does the weapon. At his side is a youngling with misty purple fur and dark violet markings. He's just starting to get tuffs of fur on either side of his face just underneath his large ears. his outfit is a yellow skintight jumpsuit with green kneepads as well as wrist and shoulder guards. In his hand he holds the same weapon as the man beside him.

"Were here to warn you, The Empire is planning on attacking soon, and we want to help." Dev says straight to the point. The information causes those gathered to tense and the leader lowers his weapon. "Very well. Orrelious." he looks down at the youth by his side. "Lead our guest to the meeting chamber." The youngling gives a course nod, and hefts his weapon up higher, seeming to find it an honor to escort their guests.

The two humans follow the native to the main meeting area where the main leaders and generals are. Orrelious leaves the two at the entrance and goes off somewhere else. The two enter the building and see all manner of coloring available to the warrior race, as well as both genders present in the room. At the head of the room stands an older female holding a staff, a sign Dev knows signifies her being a wise woman. He bows her head in a sign of respect, and grabs Sabine's arm and tug to grab her attention. she repeats the action. "Off-Worlders, what brings you to Lasan?"

The two rise and Ezra steps forward. "We have intel of the Empire planning an attack on your race. We wish to help in any way we can."

One of the other Lasats near the table, a female with sandy fur and mud brown stripes, leans forward and glares. "And how reliable is this intel? Do they only say that the Empire was planning an attack, or was there more?" This causes murmuring to spread throughout the room, but the sound of wood on wood draws everyone's attention back to the wise woman. "Why don't we allow our guest to speak."

"Thank you ma'am. Our source is reliable, but that was all they could tell us. We don't know the time our date, all we know is that there will be an attack," Sabine speaks up.

The wise woman take but a moment to think before she comes to a decision, "Thank you. I want word of this to every settlement, tell them we have what could be a war on our hands, and I as many of us to be prepared." Many of them go to leave When the Wise woman speaks up again "And could someone tell the young'un listening in to come in." The one closest to the door opens it and drags in the same youth that lead them here. Apparently he didn't leave, and only made it seem that way. A large female with the same markings as the youth approaches and grabs him by the shoulder. "Garazeb Orrelious! What did I tell you about ease dropping."

"Not to do it, but this is important, and I want to help my people." Garazeb says

"Son, I know you mean well, but you are not that far in your training and I already lost your father, I'm not about to lose you to." The female, who they now know as the mother, looks at her son with fear in her eyes. Garazeb bites his lower lip, but nods. His mother calms down a bit and pats hi on the shoulder. "Thank you, now go on home Zeb, I'll be there soon." Zeb does as asked and leaves, the rest of those gathered follow his example and go to warn the other settlements in the area and spread the word of the attack.

...

Less than a week later the Empire strikes. Due to the early warning the citizens had enough time to prepare for the attack, but that was only against the weapons the knew about. When the Empire goes into orbit around the planet, and sends out TIEs, Walkers, and Storm Troopers to do the dirty work. Ezra and Sabine stand among the ranks of warriors. The Mandalorian having explosives on her person as well as hidden around the area where she can easily hit one with her blaster and cause an explosion. She let the Lasats know the location beforehand so they know to stay clear of those areas. In her hand are her two blasters.

Ezra stands in another area of the warriors, and holds his own blaster/lightsaber in hand. He truly hopes nothing will cause him to use it, for he has been successful in hiding for all these years. Strapped to his belt are some explosives that Sabine gave him incase of emergencies.

As the Empire approaches the TIEs get there first and rain fire down on them, the foot soldiers following right behind. Sabine sees a good tenth of the soldiers near on of the surprises she hid and she fires at the one showing, setting it off along with the ten others or so. The resounding explosion knocks a good portion of the troopers down, even off balancing an approaching walker. Sabine, happy with how her art turned out, yells out. "Hey Dev, did you see that?"

Dev pauses in his shooting to look over a the smoldering remains of the surprise. The grey armor of multiple Troopers, as well as the imperial soldiers crawling out of the downed walker. "I can only find one word Sabine, B-E-A-U-TIFUL." He yells back and gets back to the fight at hand, but that is when he sees it. Another carrier drops down, and Troopers unload black crates with the mark of the Empire done in white. Those nearby go and pick up what appears to be a large rifle. The first few who get them take aim at the group of Lasats and Troopers fighting nearby and fires, a blast of green hitting three of the native warriors. Those hit by the blast convulse in place, and than fell to the ground limp, eyes wide open but unseeing.

The other Lasats in the group pause in their fight, trying to understand what is going on. The Troopers take their chance and lay waste to the rest in that group. Just like that the tides have turned and Dev is watching as another fight, and more lives are lost. Everywhere he turns, more and more Lasats are laid to waste, and Sabine sets off more of her surprises. In his clouded mind he hears a familiar name shouted by a caring parent. "Zeb!"

Both humans turn to see the young Lasat pushed aside, and his mother taking the hit meant for him. Like all the rest who have been hit by the weapon she crumbles to the ground and lays there with unseeing eyes staring at her son. Sabine forgets her own fight and rushes towards the boy and scoops him up just as a nearby Trooper was about to shoot. Dev rushes up to meet her and a nearby Lasat stops them both. "You need to take him and leave." they say as set a hand on the boy who merely rests in Sabines arms in shock. "We are not leaving you, There has to be some way we can help." Sabine says

The Lasat shakes their head. "You've done enough, all you can do is make sure he gets out of here. If others survive they'll find a new home, but for now he is our future, so look after him." And with that he leaves. Sabine and Dev can do nothing but watch him run to his death, but both do as requested and retreat to the Ghost. The two board and Dev goes to the cockpit to get them out of there. Sabine stays in the loading bay with Garazeb, so that when he is no longer in shock, he isn't alone. Dev gets the ship off the ground and manually aims the blasters at the left over mounds of explosives, helping out the last way they can. The added distraction allows other ships to take off, and those fighting to take down a few more of their enemies.

Once Dev gets them out in space and activates the hyper drive, he goes back down to the loading bay to see the Lasat finally out of shock and crying in Sabine's arms. Dev hangs back, and allows the Mandalorian to take care of this. As Sabine calms the boy down Dev can't help but think how she is the exact opposite of the Mandalorian stereotype. As she strokes the boys head, and rubs calming circles on his back, her legs crossed and having him sit on her lap, she fails to embody the deadly form of someone who was once a part of the Deathwatch, much like her mother. When the boy finally calms down enough to extract himself from the female, he sits on the floor and looks around the room.

When he sees just the two humans in there with him he asks, "Where's everyone else?" in a slightly croaking voice, either showing he is going through puberty, still upset, or both. "We don't know, Some of them got away, but most were still fighting." Sabine explains, silently adding 'or dead'.

Zeb nods and looks at the two in turn. "So what now, Do you drop me off somewhere or what?" he asks and Dev finally approaches. he kneels down by the two and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Truthfully, that's up to you, we can find someplace to drop you off, or you can stay. Now if it were up to me, I would keep you on the ship because with just the two of us, it gets a little lonely. But as I said that's up to you, so I'll leave you to it." and with that he leaves once again, and goes up to the main area and makes himself a cup of caf, normally it would've been hot chocolate, but that's a late night drink. Sabine and Zeb join him shortly after, and Sabine makes them each a drink. Once Zeb gets his he looks into the liquid and asks, "If I do join you, what do I get out of it?" At the end he looks up at the two humans, Dev thinks for a moment before answering. "Well you would get to explore the far reaches of the galaxy, and see planets you could only dream of." A moment of silence "That and a chance to mess with the Empire."

A smirk forms on the boys lips at that. "Where do I sign up?"

 **A/N next chapter we'll learn a little more about the Lasat, and maybe have a mission including just the three of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So yeah, new update...yay. And just to help you**

 **Sabine is 27**

 **Ezra is 25 at the moment**

 **So without further ado, let the chaos ensue**

Life on the Ghost changed once Garazeb joined the two rebels. It first started with getting to know the boy, who said he was 15, and that they could call him Zeb. After that they gave him the grand tour of the ship, and allowed him to get settled in his own Cabin. The night started good until screams could be heard from the Lasat's cabin. It takes both humans to wake the 15 year old, and Dev has to put all his weight into it else the boy hurt them or himself. Once he's awake Dev leads him to the galley and allows Sabine to go back to bed. Zeb does as directed and moves further into the bench.

Dev takes a seat across from him with two cup in hand and hands one to Zeb. Unlike before when the drink was just a glass of water, this is a rich dark brown topped with a white cream speckled in light brown. Zeb looks at it skeptically and watches as Dev takes a long drink from his own cup. When the cup is pulled away it reveals a fake mustache made of the cream. When the human notices Zeb hasn't drank any from his cup he pushes it closer. "It's Hot Chocolate with whipped crème and cinnamon. It helps me get back to sleep."

Zeb nods and tries the drink, humming in content as the rich flavor rolls down his tongue and throat. Dev smiles at the reaction and takes another drink from his own cup. "So this has happened before?" Zeb asks once he finishes half the cup. Dev nods, "More than you know, but it helps having someone around, and knowing I'm not alone."

Zeb nods and the two go back into relative silence, save for the sound of the cups being placed on the table, and later in the sink. Dev turns to Zeb just as the youngling is about to go back into his cabin. "Just so that you know, Sabine and I are here if you need us, just knock, or shout in some cases." in a mumbled side comment that Zeb's large ears are able to pick up "Sabine has enough experience with me." Zeb chuckles at that small known knowledge not meant to be heard and enters his own room. he curls up on the bottom bunk and faces the wall, still not liking how empty the room feels, but knowing that someone is nearby helps.

Dev meanwhile sits in his room studying the different trooper helmets he has collected over the years. the ones on the top shelf are from far in the past and the coating of dust proves that. Each one has a different color and/or pattern which tells it's own story. He looks to the mural Sabine did of his family photo, and gives a sad smile at the life he has lost and was forced to leave behind. As he continues on this train of thought, his comm from Fulcrum goes off, alerting him of either a mission or check in. Most likely both if he's being honest.

"I'm here Fulcrum."

 _" **I** wa **s** hop_ **in** _g you w **oul** d be."_

"What do you need done that couldn't wait a few hours?"

 _" **Do** yo_ u _k_ **no** _w o **f** t_ h _e p **la** n **e** t _Ry **l** _ **o** th?"_

"I suppose our next mission is there?"

 _"yo **u** gu_ e **ss** _ed cor **r** ec_ **tl** _y. T_ he _ **r** e is a bud_ **di _ng_** re _be **lli**_ on _th_ er _e a **nd** _**I** _would l **ik** e y_ou _to re **cr** u_it _th_ **e** _m."_

"What can you tell me about this guy?"

 _"H **i** s name is Ch_ **a** _m Sy_ n _ **du** lla. after the d_e **a** _th of his_ **w _i_** _fe, he h **a** s d **e** v_ **ot** _ed his li **f** e to fighting the em_ **pir** _e, but li_ **m** _i_ **t** _s the fi_ **gh** _t around his home."_

Dev nods, "Very well, I'll change our course, and direct the Ghost towards Ryloth. I shall contact you when we reach their atmosphere."

Fulcrum nods and the transmission ends. Dev lets out a long breath, and begins heading to the cockpit. He sits in the captain's chair and begins entering the coordinates for Ryloth. Sometime during this Sabine takes a seat in the copilot seat and merely sits in companionable silence. After a moment when Dev finishes prep, and the ghost once again enters hyperspace, Sabine asks "So, any way I can get you to talk about the mission before the morning?"

As she says this she leans back in the chair and brings one leg over the other, crossing her arms and getting comfortable. Dev recognizes it as her way of saying you better tell. "We're headed to Ryloth to recruit General Cham Syndulla."

Sabine sits up straight up at the name. "I recognize that name from my academy days. We were forc- required to learn his fighting tactics from the clone wars."

"I actually got to fight with him once. I never met him in person, I was just a part of his squadron in one of his fights." Dev admits.

"Than lets hope he remembers that." And with that the two leave for their respective cabins.

* * *

The next morning, Zeb is the first one awake, and as soon as he takes a seat at the table, promptly drops his head on it, and his arms dangle over the sides. That is how Dev finds the teen when he gets to the galley. He leaves the teen where he lies and begins making his breakfast as well as a pot of caf.

Sabine joins the two to see Dev sitting with a bowl of cereal and cup of juice, and a plate of space waffles set in front of a sleeping Zeb. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah just had a late night like up. Hopefully it gets better with time."

"Well he's got us now, so it'll improve you'll see."

Dev is about to say something when there's a grunt from the sleeping purple mass, and than Zeb picks up his head to see the plate of food in front of him. With a yawn and stretch he mumbles "Thanks for the food." and than begins eating.

"So what are we doing today, supply run, messing with the empire, combat practice, or messing with the empire?"

Sabine laughs, "you said messing with the empire twice now."

"Yeah because they deserve it, and I enjoy it." The Lasat says, sticking his fork into one of the waffles and sticking it up in the air.

"Sorry Zeb, but today I need to talk to someone. If we're lucky we'll come across an empire ship." he quickly adds the last part to cheer the Lasat up. "Fine, but we're practicing later."

"Deal." To make it official The two shake hands shortly after Dev leaves to see how close they are to their destination. Sabine and Zeb joining him just as he takes them out of hyperspace, the planet of Ryloth, home of the Twi'Lek's directly ahead. As they approach a transmission arrives from a nearby ship, when they except it they are greeted by a adult male Twi'lek with varying pigments of orange skin and burnt orange eyes. Sabine studies the man, and her eyes gleam with unasked questions.

"Identify yourselves." At the command Dev can't help but stand up a little straighter. "Dev Morgan, Pilot of the Ghost. I'm here to request an audience with General Cham Syndulla of the Twi'lek Resistance."

Cham stares at the human male and studies him. A few moments pass, and by this time Dev thinks that he will decline. "Very well, we will meet by my terms and at a location of my own choosing."

Both Sabine and Zeb look as though they want to argue, but Dev holds up a hand behind his back. "Very well, We'll await the transmission with the appointed location and terms." When the transmission ends he turns to look at his two crew members. "OK, before either of you two say anything, you need to look at this from a military point of view." both are silent at that and give Dev their full attention. "I know that by allowing him to pick the terms and location will put us at a disadvantage when meeting him, but this needs to get done."

Zeb looks like he wants to argue, but doesn't say otherwise and tries to think on why this is important and what is going to be discussed. Sabine on the other hand knows the information that allows this meeting to make sense. The three stay in the cockpit when the transmission arrives with both the terms and location.

Terms:

The Pilot and Co-Pilot are to attend this meeting

No weapons are to be brought

The meeting ends on my terms

Terms will be added at the location

below is the location

Dev and Sabine study the transmission, and already Sabine does not like what she sees. Just from the information alone they will be at a disadvantage, so they will have to tread carefully. Dev locks in the coordinates of the meeting location, and it takes them to what appears to be Syndulla's own house. It appears to be a two level square like structure with two levels. The upper level has a wrap around balcony that has some of Cham's resistance fighters patrolling.

They land the ghost in the area in the clearing to the front of the base. A pair of soldiers exit the compound to escort the pair to the meeting area. The three crew members go to the loading bay, and Dev turns to the Lasat. "OK, I need you to guard the Ghost, if anything happens you let us know through the comm."

Zeb nods and climbs up the ladder, most likely to retrieve his Bo Rifle from his cabin. Knowing the ship is in good hands the two humans leave, hoping for something good to come of this. Not noticing the three shadows lurking in the shadows.

* * *

When Zeb returns to the loading bay, he can just see the backs of the two who have taken him in disappearing into the building. Not one to stand and do nothing, he decides to get some practice in, and begins going over the forms he's been taught back home. As he does this he fails to hear the sound of wheels and feet on the metal floor, until it is just a few feet from him. He whirls around to come face to face with a young Twi'lek female and human male.

The female has spring green skin with pale markings and deep green eyes. She wears a dark beige tank top tunic with orange cargo pants and what seems to be a utility belt. she wears a sturdy pair of boots with gloves on her hands the same color brown. On her head appears to be a makeshift pilot's cap along with goggles. The way she stands is wide eyed and hunched over, surprised at being discovered. The male hangs on her left arm and looks to be trying to pull her back. His dark brown hair is spiked up and looks to be in need of a few brushings. He wears a green long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. His black boots go over his pants.

If Zeb were to guess their ages he would say they are older than ten, but a few years younger than himself. "What do you think you're doing?" he growls, trying to make himself seem older by deepening his voice, only for it to crack at the last syllable.

The girl seems to gain confidence from the crack in his voice and wretches her arm fro her companion. "I'm curious, it's in my yard, I'm allowed to check things out."

Zeb glares, and stalks towards her, towering over her form as he stands up straight. "So that gives you the right to enter?" The girl doesn't back down and only nods. Zeb grabs both trespasses by the backs of their shirts and lifts them into the air. "That's it!" He all but roars. Only to drop them as he receives a shock in his lower leg.

* * *

The two older members of the ghost approach their ship, Dev rubbing the back of his neck, and Sabine trying to contain her anger. After all that they did to make sure the meeting went well, he still had the gall to decline joining the bigger fight. As they come to the lowered ramp of the cargo bay they see random sparks of bright white outlined in blue, and various shouts, more unfamiliar than familiar.

As they run up the ramp they see a young female Twi'lek held up in Zeb's left arm and a human male held up in his left. The Twi'lek flails around in his grip, and cheers on an old C1-10P droid that tries to shock Zeb from underneath his foot. The human just tries to uncurls Zeb's four fingered grip from the back of his shirt.

Dev tries not to laugh and Sabine is the one to take charge. "KIDS!" And like that everyone freezes up, all but the droid who finally manages to land an electrified blow. At the jolt of electricity Zeb drops the two trespassers on the ground, but they don't make a move to leave. "What is going on here?"

( **Zeb** Human _Twi'lek_ )

 **I was doing** _To check out_ Keep Hera out _I haven't_ **These two come** _This lunatic_ We can just _Than Chopper_ **Their murder bot**

"Enough!" Sabine yells because at this point Dev his holding his head because of all the emotions coming at him. "You two, introduce yourselves, and I want Name and age."

"Hera Syndulla, 11."

"Caleb Dume, 13"

Sabine nods "Ok now Zeb explain what happened."

"I was practicing my fighting forms when these two come on board with their droid. _Hera_ thought that just because the ship was here they could come on board, when I was about to get them off the stupid droid attacks me." Hera quickly interjects "I wasn't going to do anything."

"Hera." Caleb says

"Whatever, I just wanted to check out the inside."

"Yeah, literally."

Sabine just watches the two bicker between each other. "OK Hera, does your father know you're here?"

"He doesn't care, and I want an adventure. I left a note saying where Caleb and I would be, so he can contact us when he finally notices." Sabine stops at this "What do you mean, 'When he finally notices?'"

Hera pouts but explains "After mom died, dad stopped thinking about family, and puts all his focus on his rebellion and his work."

Sabine thinks for a moment. "Let's go talk to the Captain."

As Hera and Caleb follow the Mandalorian, the Twi'lek can't help but send a smug look towards the Lasat. Zeb growls low in his throat and holds his hands up in a choking manner towards the younger female, only to receive another jolt of electricity from the droid. Hera hears the surprised yelp and her smile widens. Sabine leads them to the galley where Dev is laying on the bench with one leg dangling over the edge and both arms over his eyes. He hears the small groups entrance and says. "What?" in an almost whiny voice. Sabine merely knocks his other leg off the couch and takes its place. "Sit up, we need to talk."

"About what?" He than sees the two kids from the loading bay. "It as to do with them doesn't it?"

"Yup, they want to join us."

"OK, how old are you two again?"

"I'm 11, and Caleb's 13. Now before you say anything. I already told her why it shouldn't matter, so talk to her first. Another thing is that I'm good with my hands and can fit into small spaces."

"Sabine and I are good with our hands to, so you'll have to define how you're good."

"Do you remember my droid Chopper? Well I fixed him up with nothing but scraps that I found in the nearby junkyard where I found him."

"Yeah and it hasn't left her side since." Dev contemplates this. "So you're good with machines?"

"Yup, my dad would know that if he took the time to notice."

"Let me sleep on it, your father said that we could stay here the night. If you still want to do this be back on the ship by 0800 sharp."

Hera nods eagerly, grabbing Caleb by the wrist and dragging him out of the ship. As the pair leave, Dev feels a familiar tug at the back of his mind. He looks at the retreating pair, mainly the boy Caleb. As the two figures disappear within the compound he wonders if Caleb had the same feeling.

 **A/N So, in my First Year Seminar class at UWS, we stared watching an old show called Firefly on Netflix. After the first episode, I couldn't help but see it as a western type of Star Wars. So yeah I may use some of those episodes as inspiration as well as those from the series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N To recap**

 **Sabine is 27 - Gunner/Artist Specter 2**

 **Dev is 25 - Pilot/Jedi Specter 1**

 **Zeb is 15 - Second Gunner Specter 3**

 **Caleb 13 - Padawan Specter 4**

 **Hera is 11 - Mechanic Specter 5**

 **and Chopper is the same. Specter 6**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

Hera was excited at the prospect of adventure. She would finally be able to get out of here and make her mark. After she and Caleb left their ship she all but skipped down the halls of her home with Caleb and Chopper on either side. Caleb does better at hiding his own excitement at leaving Ryloth. The droid meanwhile is content to see his favorite fleshys happy about something.

The small procession of three go to the Twi'lek's room and as soon as the door slides open Hera goes all about the mechanics dream room gathering the things that she believes she'll need. She starts off with one of her sturdier bags, and grabbing some of her unfinished projects. In another she dumps the tools that she "acquired" from the garage. The bag isn't even full yet so she dashes across the hallway to grab some of Caleb's things and dumps them in the bag as well, such as some of his clothes as well as he own.

The human and droid simple watch as she dashes about, knowing better than to try and help when she gets like this. If she wants their help, she would say so, but she hasn't so they won't.

"Caleb isn't this great! We finally get to leave."

"Yeah, but did you really leave a note for your father to find?"

"Not yet, but I'll do that when I'm done packing."

"Uh-huh, how about I write the letter, and you do what you're doing."

"K" Hera says without looking up, Caleb merely rolls his eyes and goes over to his room to grab a holopad to type the message Hera lied about writing.. Unlike with Hera's room that is overflowing broken droids and other machines. Where if you don't watch where you're going you may step on a screw, Caleb's room is the exact opposite. He heads straight towards his desk and lets his mind wonder back to the crew, especially the Captain. Just from being in the same room, he got a familiar sense he hasn't gotten he was about 9 and first taken in by the Syndulla family. Like back than he puts it to the back of his mind, and goes about his task, grabbing the pad he crosses back, and sees Hera trying to squeeze more tech in the first back.

"You got enough things in there?" Chopper inquires something, but Caleb can't make heads or tails of what the old droid said. Hera meanwhile understood the binary. "Yeah, what Chopper said, worry about your own task." She says as she removes some of the items only to try and stuff them in once again. Caleb rolls his eyes and begins typing out the letter.

He gets done first and sits back to watch Hera struggle. Chopper, being the droid that he is, grabbed the things that belonged to Caleb and threw them out of the bags, beeping something that Hera translated as "making room."

"Hera, isn't there some way that you can fix his personality?" Caleb asks already knowing the answer.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't." is her simple answer.

A few more moments pass before she is all packed and ready to go. The two drag the bags across the hallway, trying to be quiet as to not alert the patrol that is sure to be moving through the halls by now. Chopper doesn't let our fear of being found bother him as he easily rolls to the other room. Once the door closes behind the three, Hera and Caleb relax, and get ready for the night. Hera changes into a light night gown that stops just below her knees, and Caleb into a pair of sweat pants and plain T-Shirt.

Not a moment passes when Hera looks over from her bed and asks "When do you want to leave?"

All but expecting the question, he looks over towards her and shrugs. "What time is it now?"

Hera looks at the holo at her bedside, "0545."

Caleb jolts up at that, "Did we really stay up all night packing?"

"Yeah, but we didn't get back inside until like 2230."

"Good point. We can leave whenever you want." Caleb says laying back down. Hera meanwhile gets up and jumps on his bed. "Get up, we're going now."

Caleb merely nods and gets up, knowing that she is too hyped up to settle down. Neither get out of their sleep wear. Chopper grabs the heavier of the bags and drags in along. There's hardly a patrol this far into the building, and Hera leads them towards the secret exit. The trio manages to get out without being spotted, but Chopper stops as they pass by an old crash sight right next to the house. Hera cringes at the rant the droid goes on at seeing the ship he came from. If it weren't for Hera he would still be in the scrapyard her father dumped him in. "Chopper, come on." Hera says, getting nervous now that their in the open.

Chopper looks back at the two organics and after hitting the crashed ship with one of his arms he joins them. The three sneak around crates and landed ships, their destination the VCX-100 light freighter. When hey reach their destination, The bay door is closed and there is no other way in. Hera gets her pilots cap and goggles from one of the bags, and grabs her tools from a different bag. Caleb stands back as Hera makes quick work of getting them in.

Chopper simply drags the heavier of the bags in and drops it in the cargo bay, Hera and Caleb merely shrug and do the same. The two climb the ladder while Chopper uses his thruster to get up to the main room, where they decide to wait.

* * *

Dev sits up in bed wake at 0700 like usual. He stretches his arms behind his back and over his head, before getting up, and ready for the day. He usually just sleeps in the clothes for the next day to avoid doing emergency flying in his PJs. He exits his room and goes to the main room to get the caf set for Sabine and himself. As he leans over the counter to wait, the familiar tug of the force comes to the back of his mind, and he slowly turns to see Caleb and Hera sitting at the table.

He looks back towards the entryway that would lead towards the cargo bay and back at the two. As he tries to comprehend how the two could have gotten in with the door closed, Chopper rolls in with one of their bags. Dev finally snaps out of it and focuses on the two children. "How did you get in here?"

Hera rolls her eyes, "Through the cargo bay of course."

"How? The doors were closed."

"Hera managed to get them opened." Caleb says, and Hera puffs out her chest.

"You do realize that I would have opened the doors at 0730, right?"

"No because some idiot didn't tell us. They just said to be here before 0800."

Dev exhales, "Alright, my mistake."

And with that he goes about making breakfast. Seeing how there are a total of five organic crew members they'll need to go on a supply run, and they'll need more credits for fuel and Sabine's paints. One look at the largest of the two newest members bags and he can tell Hera will want some tech most likely, but those can be gotten fro a scrapyard or discounted price if you know the right place. He is so lost in thought that he doesn't hear his name being called until someone places a hand on his shoulder. He looks down to see Hera all but demanding his attention.

"Yes my little Heran?" Dev asks with a smirk.

"It's Hera." The young Twi'lek says with a stamp of her foot.

"Are you sure?"

The two enter a staring contest, and Sabine enters the room after hearing the alteration of the Twi'lek's name decided to help her out. "Good Morgan everyone."

Dev looks up at the artist and smirks "Did you just use my last name to say good morning?"

"And if I did?" Sabine inquires, sitting down next to Caleb, elbows resting on the table and head in her hands.

"Nothing, but Wren everyone gets up I need to go over some things." Sabine laughs "Nice one."

They go on like that when Zeb comes in and glares at the droid, remembering the nasty shocks it gives. He sits down at the table after making his own breakfast, still keeping an eye on the old droid.

"Now that we're all here I need to go over some things." Dev says as he hands Sabine her own cup of caf. "With our two-three newest members, we'll need to go on a supply run. So first off we need to go to Lothal, where I know a Davaronian by the name Vizago will have work for us. Hera and Caleb I need to know what other skills you may have."

The two go to explain what they can do, and when Caleb says he has something like a sixth sense, Dev can't help but think he is the one he was sensing yesterday and now. "OK with that said, Hera you so much as touch anything on this ship you're not supposed to I'll take away your tools, or drop you off somewhere for the next few missions."

Hera's jaw drops, "What, but I'm probably the only one who can get to all of the tight spaces, and this thing looks like it needs a tune-up." She says as she kicks the nearby wall.

"I don't care, you touch the ship when you're not supposed to you are getting dropped off. Now I need to go and prep the ship for hyperspace, and input the co-ordinates." With that said he leaves the main room and goes to the cockpit, taking a seat in the captain's chair her gets to work, Sabine joining him and sitting in her decorated co-pilot chair. "You OK?"

"I will be, I just really hate associating with Vizago." Dev says, finishing the prep and leaning back as the stars turn into lines all around the ship. "I just want to get this over with, and be done with him."

Sabine nods, She only met the dark yellow Davaronian once, but even that was too much for her. She sits down and tries to relax in her chair, knowing it will be a few hours before they reach Lothal.

 **A/N So for the next chapter, I'll use this first episode as a sort of backboard. What do you guys think of the story so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Started the outline i** **n between my classes.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

The plan was simple, Dev would go into Capital City with Sabine and Zeb, meanwhile Hera and Caleb would say on the Ghost with Chopper to make sure nothing happened to it (so said Dev). Once in town they would look around for the imperial supplies. Once found, Sabine would distract those guarding it with one of her explosives, who would hopefully take the supplies and try to run off on hoverbikes. Dev would block their path with a car, and the three would than make off on the bikes back to the ghost where they would than make their escape.

That was the plan, but two little stalkers had to change that. "What are you two doing here?" Dev asks finally realizing that it was Caleb who he was sensing, with Hera right behind. Sabine is already walking towards the supplies with bomb in hand, and Zeb went unto the roofs above to head them off.

Dev sits behind the steering wheel while Hera and Caleb get into the back seat. Caleb speaks up. "So the whole, guard the Ghost thing is total load of bontha dung."

Hera laughs. "I wanted to say that."

"Yeah well we're not on Ryloth where I had to watch out for your father."

"Oooh, you did not go there."

Dev ignores the two and pulls the car forward to cut off the bikes. Even with the helmets on, he can just sense the shock coming from them. Dev puts a smug smirk on his face as he stares at the three. "You are being relieved." and fires his blaster at the lead one, snapping Hera and Caleb out of their argument. They watch as Dev volts over side of the car and knocks the first trooper off of their bike. Using the momentum of the move he launches himself over to the bike right behind that on and gets the second one off his bike as well.

The third Trooper takes aim at the human when he should have paid better attention to his surroundings. Dev takes notice of the blaster pointed at him and merely points up, but before the Trooper has a chance to, Zeb comes down from his perch and hits them with his electrified bo rifle. With the troopers off of the bikes and Sabine now caught up with them from her detour.

"OK, Sabine, I need you to take Hera with you, and I'll take Caleb with me. Zeb you're on your own." And with that he grabs the young male and seats him on the bike that he'll be taking. Dev gets on behind Caleb and waits for the others to get situated before driving away, checking behind himself every now and than to make sure Sabine and Zeb are able to keep up.

Upon exiting the city, He leads them back to where the ghost is landed, right by the Comm tower. "Come on let's get these loaded up, and than I need to meet with our contact. Sabine, I need you to make the rest of the delivery with the others."

"Wasn't I supposed to go with you?" Sabine asks, and Dev nods. That was the plan, but it seems that our newest recruits can't follow orders, and I'd rather not leave them alone with Zeb." To further his point he gestures to the three, where Hera has sent Chopper after Zeb.

"Okay, point taken. When are we leaving?"

"As sson as the supplies are secured, and locked down. I don't want them getting into these crates." He says as places a hand a grey crate with a white imperial symbol on it.

* * *

Once the crates are secured and Dev goes to the cockpit to get them to the drop sight. Sabine stays in the hangar to watch the crates as well as the three kids and old droid. She can feel the ship rock as it's slowly lowered to the ground and jostled as it lands. "OK, Hera and Caleb, you grab this one. Zeb grab the one near the wall, and I'll grab this one. Chopper you can stay or come with us."

"Whomp Wom Womp Wom." Chopper beeps before moving in between Hera and Caleb. As they leave Dev enters and situates the last crates to make it easier for him to push. He goes the opposite way of the others and enters a clearing hidden by the natural rock formations on Lothal. In the center he sees the Devaronian Vizago waiting for him next to his hover car and droids. "I see you succeeded."

"Yeah, looks like your Intel was correct this time around. Now you don't get these until I get paid." Dev says as he glares at the alien, knowing he may try to get around it. "Ah, but perhaps you would take half the pay along with some information?"

At the word information Dev's mind goes into hyper drive as he tries to interpret what it could mean in the long run. "Depends on what you have to offer."

"Have you heard about what happened to the Wookies?"

"Yes."

"Than how about the location of them for the other half of the pay?"

Dev ponders it over for a moment before holding out his hand and receives the pay, along with the information promised.

* * *

Sabine's group returns to the Ghost to see Dev sitting on the platform. "Come on, we have a mission." With that small bit said he disappears into the ship. Sabine makes she that the others enter before closing the door from where she is and following after the pilot. She takes a seat in the co-pilot's chair while the other three take their places. Hera small enough that she shares one with Caleb.

"So what's the mission oh fearless one?" Zeb asks jokingly, not seeing Dev flinch at the title.

"I've gotten intel of a prison transport escorting some wookies to an Imperial compound. Our mission is to get to them before they reach it. Any questions? No. Good."

The rest of the crew lets the matter drop from seeing him flinch before And Caleb hits Zeb and shakes his head when the Lasat opens his mouth. The flight is done in relative silence. The imperial ship that comes into view jolts Dev out of his dark thoughts, and he accepts the transmission coming in from the ship.

"Imperial Transport 651, this is Starbird coming inbound." Dev says with as much authority as he can.

"State your business."

"Bounty, we found an additional wookie and have orders to place them with you."

"We have no such orders."

"OK fine, I guess I'll just have to take them myself, it won't be my fault if you get court marshaled."

"Permission to dock. Bay 1."

Ezra smirks and looks to the others "OK, So let's go over the plan real quick."

"Now you tell us the plan? Not while we were flying here?" Sabine scolds, Dev merely rubs the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I had a lot to think about."

"Fine, but we're talking after this." Ezra simply nods and explains the plan. They wait by the airlock, with Zeb holding his wrists together. Sabine and Dev take front and center on either side of him, Chopper stand at the back of the group, Hera and was told to keep the ship running, which she seems eager to do. The doors open and two troopers appear. The two take one look at the Lasat. "That things not a wookie."

"Sure it is. It's just the rare hairless kind." And Zeb attempts to imitate a wookie call. When the troopers still seem unconvinced Zeb rolls his neck with a groan and lunges towards the one on the right. Before the other can retaliate Dev stuns him. After both troopers are down Dev shoots a stern look Zeb's way.

"What? they weren't falling for it."

"Fine let's just go. Sabine take Chopper and head to the engine room. Zeb lets go get the wookies. We meet at this point before we leave got it?" He receives two nods and salute. "Than let's go." They split off to do their own assignments, with Dev checking in with Hera and Caleb only to receive static. when the reach the holding cell that Wookies would be held in, the feeling that something bad gets more prominent. It only gets worse when Caleb over shoots the hallway yelling about a trap. He backtracks and runs up to the two. "We need to get out of here, Hera and I saw a large Imperial ship heading straight towards us."

Dev goes wide eyed at the Large Imperial Ship part, and immediately knows what he is talking about. "A Star Destroyer. Zeb, Caleb we need to go, NOW!" At that one word the door they were just trying to get into opens, and Troopers rain fire on them. Dev grabs both kids by the hands and drags them both the way they came.

Without warning Dev jumps into the air and everything begins to float. "Keep moving you two." He feels someone latch onto his ankle, but only feeling four fingers, doesn't worry about it, recognizing the grip, he turns back and fires at the troopers approaching and sees a familiar face from his childhood. "Ah great."

He manages to knock the troopers off their backs and Sabine is at the meeting point just as the gravity kicks back in. "Where are the Wookies?" She asks

"No Wookies, and we've got to go." Dev says and they all run for the Ghost. Zeb starts to fall behind in an attempt to stall, but Dev grabs his shoulder and shoves him towards the airlock. It is in that moment that A shot finally lands, and Dev goes down from the stun blast to the back.

Caleb and Zeb can only stand in the doorway leading onto the Ghost As Dev goes down. Caleb Takes action first and tries to go to the man, but Zeb holds him back and presses the button to close the door, allowing Sabine to separate them from the transport.

Caleb gets out of Zeb's hold and runs to the cockpit. Once there he yells, "We have to go back."

Sabine turns around in the Pilot's chair. Caleb blanches at the sight and repeats himself. "We need to go back, Dev got taken."

"What happened?"

"Zeb tried to stay back and fight but Dev shoved him towards the Ghost. If it weren't for that distraction Dev would still be here."

"Hey do not put this on me!"

"boys."

I'm blaming you because it's your fault."

"boys."

"If it's my fault than why didn't you try to help him?"

"boys."

"I tried to but you held me back remember?"

"BOYS!"

Both males jolt and look at the Mandalorian, and the look on her face reminds all of them why her race is so feared. "We will get him back, but not right now. We need to set a plan, and go from there. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." all three organics say with a salute from the droid. "Good, than find something to occupy yourselves with, I need to get us back on course. After that I'll join you all."

All nod with a bob from Chopper and head to the main area. When they go past the cabins, Caleb gets a feeling at the back of his mind, reminiscent of the one when he first met Dev. He tries to open it on his own, but finds it locked. "Hey Chopper, come here for a minute."

The droid does as requested and approaches the young human. "Unlock that for me would you."

Hera hears what is requested of the droid and joins the two just as the door opens. The three enter the room, and get a better sense of their leader. Up against one wall of the room is shelve upon shelves of trooper helmets, each with their own design. The ones on the top shelves are so dusty that the designs are all but invisible. the ones that are reachable are painted in a way that lets them know Sabine got her hands on them. Across from the collection of what can only be those that Dev has defeated is a mural depicting a happy family. A man who is a little older than Dev stands to the back with a hand on his hip. In front of him is a woman stooped down with a boy on her back.

"Is that Dev's family?" Hera asks as Caleb goes further into the room and kneels in front of the bed, and opens a drawer, almost as though against his will. Inside is a simple brown cloth, as well as a golden cube with glass hexagons on all six sides. "What's this?" Caleb inquires as he picks it up.

He focuses on it as Hera picks up the cloth and it unfolds to reveal a simple cloak with large sleeves. Hera drops the cloak as the cube in Caleb's hand opens up, and a holo of a man with a similar cloak to the one Hera held up appears. The message he carries is confusing. Talking about the force and the old Republic. When it closes the two snap out of it and scramble to put things back the way they were.

They manage to get out of there and have the door closed and locked just as Sabine exits the cockpit. "You guys ready to get Dev back?" Both nod vigorously and glace back at the room they were just in as soon as she passes them.

 **A/N Haha, next up, the rescue missions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So yeah I'm sorry for the wait on the updates, But it's finals week here on Campus, and I wanted to do a mass upload.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

Dev struggled with the cuffs securing his hands behind his back. The troopers took all of his things while he was unconscious. At the sound of approaching footsteps he stills and waits.

The doors open to reveal the last person he would want to see. "Hello Tiberius, how's life?"

"It is Agent Kallus to you rebel scum."

"Oh you're a callus agent all right, but if it works for you we'll go with it." Kallus sighs, and gets a good look at the male in front of him. His hair is pulled into a tight ponytail with hair escaping the sides and hanging by his ears. Black combat boots cover the bottom of light tan pants, and an orange jacket with shoulder armor painted blue. With a flick of his wrist he sends the two troopers flanking him away.

"I assume you've been well Bridger?"

"That's Jabba to you Kallus."

"I suppose it would be."

Dev studies the agent and notes how training in the Lothal imperial academy turned the once scrawny kid into a well defined adult. "So where did you are the Wookies really?"

Kallus sighs. "If you must know, they're headed to the spice mines of Kessel, where you will be heading shortly." Dev can't help but smirk at the information, and says "Sorry about this."

Before Kallus can say anything, Dev jumps up, bringing his knees to his chest and arms down to allow the cuffs to go under, allowing his arms to rest in front of him. He continues with the upward motion of his arms and knocks Kallus in the jaw.

As the agent goes down, The door slides open revealing the troopers that escorted the agent to the cell.

Dev doesn't stop his attack and dashes at the one on the left, driving his knee into their gut. The second one takes aim, but is too slow as Dev grabs the first and throws him over his shoulder hitting the second and both fall into the cell with the unconscious agent.

As the troopers pick themselves up Dev flashes the key card he grabbed from the first one and locks the door. After spending so much time getting captured and spending time in cells, he has learned his way around imperial ships, and makes his way towards the storage where his weapons and bag is, as well as one of the best sources of information.

He ducks into doorways as other members of the crew pass, and gazes longingly at the vents overhead, wanting nothing more than to travel through them again. Once he reaches the room, he grabs his bag and pulls out the spare droid arm he kept, the one that his master scolded him for taking in the first place. He makes quick work of the cuffs, and stuffs everything else of his into the bag, including the cuffs.

His next stop is to the row of helmets in the back where he grabs the closest one, and slips it on, he turns on the com as he goes about getting the rest of the ensemble together. It starts off as little more than updates, and small orders when something promising turns up.

"Sir there is a disturbance in the lower hangar, it may be the rebels." he hears one of the imperials say, and than Kallus speaks up. "Send all available troopers there, and keep your eyes open for the prisoner. He has escaped, and at large."

"Sir, there is a second disturbance in the upper hangar. I think the lower one is a distraction as they try to find the prisoner."

"True, I want a three groups. The first will go to the upper hanger, the second to the lower, and the last group to keep their eyes peeled for the escapee."

Dev sighs, knowing that's all he's going to get. He starts running to the lower hangar, closing all the blast doors and destroying all of the counsels to ensure he has time to get his crew out of there. He makes the last corner, only to see a flash of purple come at him and strikes his chest.

Every single muscle in his body seizes up, and once again he goes unconscious.

* * *

The rest of the Ghost crew finally found the Imperial Star destroyer that Dev was on, and were about to stage the rescue. Sabine placed Hera in charge of the Ghost seeing how she seemed to know the most anyone could about the outdated vessel. Chopper would stand guard outside, making sure no unwanted visitors got onboard. Sabine was in charge of the two boys as they tried to find their captain.

All went according to plan until the first sound of footsteps could be heard running towards them. It didn't cross any of their minds when it was only one approaching, until Zeb got him in the chest with his Bo Rifle. The man seized up with a familiar yell, and fell to the floor as soon as Zeb turned off the electric current.

Caleb recognizes the yell as well, and quickly removes the helmet revealing messy raven hair pulled into the familiar ponytail. Dev flinches at the residue electricity still in his body. Sabine realizes that the situation will only get worse the longer they stay there, and is quick to bring one of his arms around her shoulders and drag the unconscious male out.

As soon as they get onboard Sabine slams down on the bottom that closes the door, and speaks into the intercom. "Hera get us out of here."

The ship jerks, The Twi'lek still working on getting used to the controls she read about, and through the small crack in the still closing doors Sabine sees Troopers just beginning to arrive. On the floor behind her Caleb and Zeb laid Dev on his back spread eagle. Sabine approaches as he slowly comes to with a groan.

He gazes tiredly around the hangar and swings an arm over his eyes. "Please tell me Hera's still onboard, and that the ship is on auto pilot."

"It is now." Said Twi'lek stated as she slides down the ladder. Dev exhales and slowly sits up, holding the trooper helmet out to Sabine. "Think you can work with this?"

The mandalorian studies it for a moment before taking it. "I'll figure something out. For now lets get you up to the main area." She helps Dev to stand and get up the ladder. Hera goes back up the ladder, and scoots to the middle of the bench to make room for Dev on the edge. They wait until everyone else joins them, before Dev tells them what he learned.

"So, I got into a very enlightening conversation with the Imperial's and learned where the Wookies are."

Varying looks are directed his way and he presses on. "The Spice Mines of Kessel. A death sentence to anyone especially to a forest dwelling race like the Wookies. Here is where I truly have to ask, do any of you want to leave?" Shocked and betrayed looks are directed his way, "I'm not forcing any of you to quit, but up until now the missions were simply recon and resource runs. This is a full blown rescue mission where the Imperials will be expecting us, and ready for a fight."

"Sorry, I all but tagged this ship, so I'm staying." Sabine says leaning against the counter

"I don't really have anywhere else to go, and no one I can trust other than you guys." Zeb admits

Hera and Caleb discuss things quietly. "I came for an adventure."

"And I'm looking for someone. So we'll stay."

"Wom Whomp Wom Wom." Dev looks at the droid. "Chopper says he's staying to." Hera translates

"Alright than, I'll input the co-ordinates than, and get us heading in the right direction. Hera you want to come with?" At the face-splitting grin, and vigorous nodding of her head, she couldn't be happier with getting permission from the actual pilot of the ship. She sits in the painted co-pilot chair and waits for an order. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for an order, what else?"

"Who said I was piloting? I'm still not up to full strength, and I want to see how well you do." At the end of this he puts his hand on the back of the pilot's chair. "Oh course if you don't want to-" Before he can continue Hera switches spots and grabs the handles. "Here are the co-ordinance." and with that he sits in the painted chair, closing his eyes and trying his best to relax.

The other three enter to see Hera in the pilot's seat, and Dev all but sleeping at this point. "He doing OK?" Sabine asks gesturing over towards the raven haired male. "Yeah he said he was just going to rest for a bit. The rest of the trip is done in silence, and when Dev does wake up, they try to think of a plan, when nothing comes up. All that is discussed is a maneuver called a 22-pickup. Allowing Hera to continue piloting and seeing what she is made of.

The shoot-off that follows was predictable to Dev as he fires back with his strange blaster. "Everyone into the container, I'll hold them off!" Dev says as he stops firing, Zeb grabbing a young Wookie that almost got separated. "And how are you going to do that?" Caleb asks just before he enters the container. "By doing what I do best." At first they all think he means winging it, until a bright blue light exudes from the top of his blaster as he stands on top of the crates.

Sabine grabs Caleb and all but drags him into the container, and closes the doors just as Hera comes back around with the Ghost for the 22-pickup. The container jolts as Hera figures out how to attach it to the Ghost. Dev watches them leave and dashes off towards the outstretching platform. Reflecting fire back at the troopers, managing to land a few hits.

When the Ghost comes back around Sabine is the one piloting, and Dev jumps onto the top, reflecting a few more blasts from a lone trooper, as well as Kallus, knocking both into the ravine below.

He enters the Ghost from the Phantom, and meets everyone in the cargo bay, looking over the railing at the rescued Wookies. Sabine joins him, and they all wish the Wookies well when they manage to find an extra shuttle for them. Sabine translates, what the leader said about being there if they need them.

They all go to their respective cabins after eating, and Dev sees a bit of brown poking out of the lower drawer. He immediately knows which one it is and opens it to find a crudely folded Jedi cloak, as well as the opened Holocron.

 **A/N Done with this chapter, next will be some relaxing. Along with Space Family bonding.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yeah, not much to say other than I have a month long break from school, and not very good internet at home, so I'll try to update as well as I can.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

Dev sits on his bunk with the old Jedi cloak in hand. His hair is out of it's usual ponytail, and a small braid hangs just behind his ear. It's not the the proper place for a Padawan braid but it was the only place he could think of to keep it as close to the original placement. He pulls his eyes away from the cloak in his hands and looks up at the wall of Trooper Helmets he put up. Remembering the clones that wore each, and the story each one held.

He hears a knock at this door, and quickly pulls his hair back, making sure that the braid is once again hidden, and folds up the cloak to make it look like an extra blanket.

He opens the door not knowing who to expect, but outside are Hera and Caleb looking guilty and both refusing to look in his eyes. He studies them, and finally the slight change of his room when he returned makes sense. "Come on you two, we can talk in here."

He doesn't wait for their reply before he enters the cabin once again and sits on the chair he set up in the room. The two kids enter and Dev gestures towards the bed, but both fail to notice as they once again take in the mural on the wall. as well as the helmets behind the raven haired male. When Caleb finally notices the look Dev gives them, he pulls Hera towards the bed, and they sit down, trying to get comfortable under the gaze of the older male. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

It's Caleb who looks up and meets his gaze, "We're sorry." The raven haired male merely lifts an eyebrow silently asking for an explanation. "We didn't mean to come in here before, it just felt like something was nagging me to come in. Like when an adult calls you into a room."

Dev nods, knowing exactly what he is talking about. if it weren't for the same feeling telling him to get hurt during practice, he never would have met his master. "So how did you two get in here? I keep my door locked for a reason."

"We got Chopper to open it for us." Hera admits, still not looking up. A moment of silence follows, before an actual laugh comes from the man. both kids on the bed look up at the man to see him holding his gut, and letting loose hearty laughs, that they will come to realize will be his first after many years spent alone and on edge. Once he calms down with only a few chuckles coming out, he looks at the two with tear in the corners of his eyes. "If things were reversed, I probably would have broken in myself."

An image of a younger Morgan drifts through their minds. A teen between the ages of Zeb and Caleb, with raven locks hanging in his face, the strands in the back just reaching his shoulders, crouches near the lock system of the door and with a ''borrowed'' droid arm, gets in. Just to find something completely different.

The laughing is renewed as the thought finishes, and the tension eases off of the three. Dev looks at the two, and his smile falters for a second, but is back in place before either notice. "So tell me what did you guys find in here?"

Hera holds up the old cloak, that seems several sizes to large for the man in front of them. "We found this, the helmets on the walls."

Caleb pulls open the drawer, with the golden cube to see the corners are still turned. "And this."

Dev takes the cube, and studies it. "Did you hear the message this carried?"

"Yeah it talked about the Jedi order, but that was years ago. It also talked about the force." Hera says, and Caleb is once again studying the thing. "Now, was it you, or Caleb that opened it."

Before Hera can reply, Caleb speaks up. "I think I did."

The smile Dev gives is a small one, but real. "Congratulations, your force sensitive. Now, if the republic were still standing, I would take you Corusant to be trained, but since that time is gone and passed, I'll just have to train you myself."

Hera looks at him skeptically, "And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this." and with ease, he focuses the force like many times before, and the Holocrom is open once again, and transmitting its message of hope once again. Dev looks at the two on his bed again to see them gazing at him as though he's some kind of great deity. "My dad said that all of the Jedi were dead." Hera says in breathless awe. Dev smiles sadly at her. "There are still a few of us around, you just have to look hard enough. Besides, your father hasn't been to pleased with the Jedi for a long time. I was surprised he didn't order his troops to shoot me on sight. Although the last time I saw him I was still a kid, even younger than Caleb here."

The two take a moment to process that tiny bit of information, and wonder what it was like to be force sensitive in the past.

"So what now?" Caleb asks looking up at the older male.

"We can save that for tomorrow. For now, try to get some sleep, you'll need it."

The two nod and leave the room, Once Dev is left alone, his thoughts begin to drift, causing him to shake himself of the dark thoughts that have plagued his mind ever since that blasted day, when his life changed.

 **A/N So I know this chapter was a tad short, but it was all that I could think of. So what do you think the day Dev is talking about is? I want to read you're guys thoughts on this. Next chapter will be training, and I think that Dev would be a bit easier on Caleb than Kanan was on Ezra.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Onward towards the training, and I think that I'll start where we first see Kanan training Ezra. So onto the top of the ship.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

Dev watches Caleb struggle to maintain balance on top of the Ghost which rest on the planet Lothal. His original plan was to have the ship in the air, but decided against it after seeing him struggle with maintaining focus simply levitating a bowl.

"Focus Caleb." Dev instructs when Caleb begins to falter in his balance. "I'm trying." He says with a grimace as he switches his balance from the left to the right hand.

Dev sighs. "As I keep saying, Do or do not. There is no try."

Behind him Hera looks to Zeb from on top of Chopper's dome. "What does that even mean?"

Zeb leans over her and whispers. "Hell if I know."

Dev sighs and acknowledges the two without turning. "Another thing I keep telling Caleb is that it's just something Master Yoda would say."

"Still don't know what it means." Caleb calls out as he falls once again.

Dev releases an exasperated sigh at the once again downed boy, knowing that it is not his fault for not getting this. Dev thinks back to his own past, and in not being able to complete his own training before he was thrust into the life of a lowly thief. being able to make friends with a smuggler helped, but only for so long before he decided it was time to return home once he managed to get a ship that is now hidden for emergencies. He allows Caleb to stretch out his sore muscles before throwing an empty carton at him. The three young teens look at the carton in curiosity before directing those some looks to the man in front of them at the edge of the ship. Dev ignores the looks in favor of activating his Light Saber.

"Can you guys throw those at me, I think I'm getting rusty just teaching." He doesn't say that he feels like he's failing Caleb, but he doesn't need to as the first carton comes flying at him from the hands of Zeb. He easily cuts it in half, and does the same with one tossed by Hera. Caleb and Zeb go at the same time, and Dev angles the swing so that it hits both.

It goes on like this for a few more tosses, before he addresses Caleb. "Try to throw a few with the force now." before hitting one tossed by the astromech. Caleb acknowledges the request and closes his eyes, focusing on the force that surrounds him. He does his best to concentrate on one of the cartons, and just as he feels one about to levitate, Zeb grabs the whole crate and dumps it all on the spinning droid.

Dev has little time to prepare for the on slot of cartons as his mind involuntarily sees blaster shots fired by those he trusted. Stuck in the past his breathing picks up and he begins to take hesitant steps back, fully expecting to come into contact with a stone wall, when all that happens is him meeting the opened air and falling to his back a good story or so below him.

He gazes up to the top of the ship dazed and winded. At the top of the ship the three look down, and he barely registers the ramp lowering and Sabine running out. Zeb jumps from the top and rolls at the bottom, while Hera and Caleb take the long way down.

Dev merely stays still, and does his best to get his second wind. Sabine leans over him, her words muffled as though he's hearing them through a film, or from under water. When snaps him out of his stupor is a jolt to the side, and he shoots up to glare at the droid, whose warbling with his dome spinning in lazy circles.

An arm rests on his shoulder, and shifts his gaze over to Sabine. The Mandalorian stares at him with concern marring her features. "Dev, are you ok what happened?"

"I'm fine, just got overwhelmed." Dev dismisses as he stands, and arches his back, hoping to soothe some of the aches. He slowly makes his way into the ghost and into the galley where he goes over the supplies. A few minutes pass before he can admit they are running low. Figuring they have enough credits for it, he turns on the three youngest.

"Ok so we will be needing supplies, and I'm sending you three to get it." He takes a seat and begins typing a list on the data pad laying around. "I'll supply the credit's for everything you need, and if you can't find everything that's fine, just be careful ok."

He looks back down at the list and in a breath, one that only he is able to hear his whispers, "I can't bear to lose anyone else." As he watches the three leave he releases a sigh. Now he just needs to worry about Sabine and Chopper, the latter most likely relaying everything he says back to Hera.

* * *

The three head into the nearby town glancing at the list Zeb holds. Caleb jogs just ahead of them. "What do you guys think that was all about?"

Hera quarks an eyebrow. "You might want to elaborate on what you mean Caleb."

"I think he's talking about Dev's reaction during practice. I think he may have been experiencing a flashback or something."

"A flashback of what?" Hera inquires

"That's what I want to know." Caleb says

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I knew some warriors from the Honor Guard, and they never liked to talk about their scars. Well mental scars, physical scars granted bragging rights or something, but if they experienced a flashback, they liked to deal with it by themselves." Zeb brings up, remembering how some would react if they experienced a flashback and were asked to seek help.

Caleb thinks for a moment before replying. "I'd still like to understand, but I'll wait for when he's ready."

Hera nods to show she agrees and Zeb smiles at their understanding. With all in agreement to wait they make their way into town.

* * *

It's been a good while since the youngest crew member left, and Dev was beginning to worry. He did everything he could think of maintenance wise with the ship just to keep from thinking. The one thing he avoided was his room like the dark side.

Chopper found it amusing and observing the large human male run himself ragged. The human female did her best to get himself to settle down, but nothing she did worked until she went to the droids side and gave it an order it was all too happy to accomplish.

Rolling up besides the male known as Dev he gets his arm set and jabs the man in the side for the second time that day.

Dev's whole body seizes up, and he would have fallen is Sabine were not there to steady him. She manages to maneuver Dev onto the one of the seats and sits besides him with Chopper on the other side, effectively boxing him in and stalling any escape attempts. "Dev what's going on? What happened out there?"

Dev thinks of the best answer that he can give her when the comm on the table chimes, alerting them to an incoming message. Dev allows the transmission to come through, only for the sound of blaster fire to come through instead of the expected voices. "Guys status report, what's going on?" He all but demands, worry driving him at this point.

"Nothing too bad, we got the items on the list like you wanted, but Hera decided to go for something more." Zeb explains.

"Hey, it's not like the Empire needed them all right?" Hera cuts in, the sound of rustling can be heard in the short silence that follows. Dev focuses on the sounds going on in the background as Sabine tries and fails to get them to talk. Familiar blaster fire can be heard over the ''conversation'', and Dev would recognize the sound of wires and control panels anywhere. He waits for a lull in the ''conversation'' before he guesses. "Are you guys in a TIE?"

All voices stop, only leaving the now heard drone of the TIE in its wake. Dev chuckles a bit before grabbing the comm from Sabine, "Hey Hera, you got the tracker disabled yet?"

A moment of silence passes only to be interrupted by the sound of a wire being cut. "Now I do. Why?" She asks with a bit of trepidation.

"Good, than as soon as you lose those imperialist, head on back, we can decide what to do with the TIE as soon as you do." With that he hangs up, not wanting to distract them anymore than they already are. Chopper shares a few choice words with Dev about cutting the call off when he did, but Dev easily ignores the droid with an ease that can only hint at practice.

Sabine studies the man, and sees the underlying fear still in those unnaturally bright blue eyes. She places a hand on his shoulder, as she also points to Chopper and gestures to the entryway that leads to the bedrooms, indicating her need for the droid to leave them alone. Once Chopper is gone, she turns back to Jedi. "Ezra," She ignores the jerk at his turn name and continues. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing happened Sabine, so no worries."

"Bull, Ezra. I've seen plenty of people suffer from their pasts, and if anything that's what happened, The only way to get over it is talk about it."

He talks a breath, ready to say something only to be stopped by a hand. "That is to say when you're ready. So let's go and wait for the rest, and decide what to do with that TIE."

"Yeah, ok."

* * *

It's well reaching an hour before they return, Landing the TIE just a few feet away. The top hatch opens and it's all a race to see who can get out first with all of them trying to squeeze through the opening. Zeb is the first one out after he pushes the other two back down the hatch.

The two get back up and glare at the Lasat. Hera ends up pushing Caleb down in her rage, and Caleb is quick to grab her wrist and drag her back down with him. Dev is quick to put an end to that by hopping up to the hatch and pulling both young teens out.

"That's enough you, two." He gets them both to their feet before addressing Hera. "So what did you steal from the Empire?"

Hera's mouth forms into a sly smirk before reaching into her large side bag and pulling out a very familiar fruit. "Just this." She says as she places the Meiloorun in Dev's hand. "Huh I haven't had one of these in a long while."

"Why's that? They can't be that hard to find." Caleb says.

"It's just that they don't grow on certain planets, and to get one else where is pretty expensive. Someone I knew was able to get one on every planet he went to though." Dev's gaze turns to the TIE when he begins to feel tears well in his eyes, "So Sabine got any ideas for this?"

"Why are you asking me?" She inquired while ideas were already going through her head by the dozens.

"Well, I assumed you'd want a new canvas, but if you don't want it I'm sure Hera would be more than happy to take it apart for scrap." Before he can take a step towards it though, and just as Hera perks up at the idea Sabine steps in front of the TIE with arms spread. "Oh no, you offered, so this one's mine. Hera can take the next one."

Hera pouts and Dev chuckles. "Can't you two share? It's not like it's going into space with us."

Sabine slowly lowers her arms. "We can talk about it later."

"Fine, let's head into the ghost for some food." And with that said Dev leads the way back to the ship, gaze drifting down to look at the stolen fruit in hand, thoughts wondering back to his youth, and to the friend that always managed to procure one himself.

 **A/N So yeah, in case you guys are wondering what I'm talking about. I'm mentioning parts from the Star Wars Kanan graphic novels for the parts with the snippets into Dev's past. Also Sabine knows Dev's true name because of a wanted poster done forever ago.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So I did this to take a break from finals, so you should all be rejoicing at this fact.**

 **Empire Day, the worst day of Ezra's life made worse by me. For not only did Ezra lose his parents but there was order 66 as well. Sabine already knows his true name, but that is all**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

Sabine learned early on, that Dev was quick to ask for birthdays, and traditions families would do. He would than do his best to replicate them, saying they were taking the day off from messing with the Empire to take it easy.

The one day that he never seems to relax on is when everyone is forced to celebrate the glorious Empire. On this one day of the year he seems super tense and hyper aware of everything. He'd check in with her over the comms every few minutes, and wanted the plan to go perfectly. On this day he's all business. Something else Sabine noticed about the effects this day had on the raven haired male went along with his mood. He seemed fine for the most part, other than being unusually serious, but the moment an Imp crosses his line of sight he all but got violent, and had to leave before he did something rash.

She is at least expected these mood swings, seeing how she has been with him for about a year a few weeks ago. The three younger crew members on the other hand have never seen the usually easy going captain turn serious, just slightly panicked after that one training exercise.

They had discussed the plan for today last night when Dev was still in a relatively good mood. The four flesh based crew members and droid decide that this was a good move when they go to retrieve Dev for the excursion into town to see him attempting and ultimately failing to meditate.

His legs are folded underneath him, with his hands on his knees, breaths that started out soothing, switched to hitched gasps as something dark comes to mind. Caleb comes up behind him and simply touches the older male's shoulder, causing him to jolt and reach for his unique weapon. Upon seeing the five there, his frame relaxes slightly, still maintaining some form of spring like qualities. "You guys ready to go?"

Sabine nods, "Yup just waiting on you." She looks to where Dev was facing and stares at the old Communication tower. "Well this brings back memories, doesn't it Dev?" She hopes it gets him to smile, seeing how last year they were stationed somewhere completely different. When she met Dev here the first time, it looked as though he was moving from his home. Going with the assumption that this was his home planet, she was thinking that he would want to be stationed here, but after receiving the change in location from Fulcrum, the sigh of relief proved otherwise. When they got the location this year he released a resigned sigh, agreeing to the change.

"Yeah, now you guys remember the meeting place?" He checks, and to Sabine's dismay, his smile remains elusive. "Yup, Old Jo's place, just tell the Ithiorian that Dev sent us." Zeb repeats what was said last night.

"Right, I'll meet you guys there." And he waits until they leave before getting up from his spot on the ground. He didn't want to come here, and Fulcrum knew the reason why, but sent him anyway. If he had a say, he would choose a different planet to make their mark against the Empire, And Sabine said that this mark would always be remembered. So with that thought in mind he goes to the old comm tower. The elevator has long been dead, but his legs work just fine.

Dev climbs at an easy pace, in no rush because the plan can't take place until that evening when the Empire day celebration is to take place.

Once at the top he takes a moment to stand on the outer platform, and enjoy the scenery of Lothal. He can just barely make out the figures of his small crew enter the small tavern, but the mere thought of them brings a smile to his face, but that is quick to fall as thoughts of past years come to mind. This day has brought nothing but loss to him and so many others, that he is afraid to get close to others. Those four and the droid are slowly worming their way in, and that terrifies him.

Before he leaves the towers he enters to get one last thing, and that is a key card he left behind he was here last time, that's to say before he came across the mandalorian. He stuffs the chip into the pack he had since forever and begins the trek to join his crew. He finds the three teens and droid at a table with Sabine sitting at the bar. He takes the seat right next to her, and orders a drink. As he waits he asks. "Are you sure it's a bright idea to leave those four together?" With the question he jerks a thumb at the small group, where Zeb and Hera appear to be laughing and Caleb is brooding.

Sabine spares a quick glance at them, and just as she is about to answer, Troopers storm the bar, and approach a Rhodinian on the table next to the kids. Dev begins to get off his chair at the sight of them, but freezes up at the image the Troopers are comparing the scared male to, which is all too familiar. Sabine can just barely make out the mumbled "What would they want with Zeebo?"

When the two troopers toss the disgruntled Rhodinian aside, Dev is quick to help them up and leave the way he came. Sabine walks over to the table the teens are seated at leans on the table, "Why is he always leaving us behind?" Hera grumbles while crossing her arms and bringing her feet up to rest on Chopper.

"Who knows, but are we still going through with the mission?" Caleb inquires looking towards the older Mandolorian. "Yeah, we have the supplies, and Dev will catch up with us at some point so why not."

With that said the five wait until the Empire Day parade to begin.

* * *

Dev returns during Sabine's fireworks display, and manages to save Caleb and Hera from a trooper. "There you kids are, your mother and I have been looking for you." Caleb hears the nickname kid, and scowls as a hand rests on his and Hera's shoulders. "What were they doing over here in the first place?" Inquires the trooper, and Dev manages to control his anger, but both teens can feel the slight tightening of his grip.

"They probably wanted to look for the source of the fireworks. You see, Tann here just loves machines, and will try to mess with the ship, While Kannan here just goes along for the ride. Now if you'll excuse us, we should be getting back to the rest of our family." and with a hand on either of their shoulders, he lead the two away.

"How's the plan going?" he asks and Caleb broads.

"Just wait and see sir" the younger male replies, and Dev momentarily freezes and shoots a glare at him quick as a blaster shot. "Don't call me sir it makes me feel old."

"Than don't call me kid." Caleb manages to grunt out just as the fireworks underneath the new TIE Starfighter. "OK, that's enough of that, we need to go." and without warning the older man slings Caleb over his shoulder and holds Hera underneath his arm. Both are jostled as he meets up with Zeb and Sabine who just get off the line with Chopper back on the ghost.

"So Chopper can't meet with us, and we need a place to wait this out." Sabine says and Dev nods. "I know a place." and without further prompting runs down the nearby alley.

The other two follow as the youngest are still in his arms. The reach a rundown street called Morgan Drive, and Dev sets the young charges in his arms down long enough to pull out the card and usher everyone in. Not before Sabine pointed out the warning he is well aware of.

"So, you have a street named after you?" Zeb inquires and Dev shrugs, already uncomfortable in the house. "Something like that."

Dev gets a feeling about the table set up and as the others meander around and explore his old home, Sabine finds a family holo that flashes an image before it disappears, but from that brief glace she knows how important this house truly is. While Sabine comes to this revelation Dev heads over to the sitting area, getting down on his knees and moving the table aside before leaning over the hole it reveals. Peering down he sees the Rhodinian that the Empire is on the hunt for, a contraption hooked up over his ears and back of his head.

"Zeebo, it's me Ezra, Ezra Bridger." He whispers down, hoping no one overhears. The Rhodinian takes notice of their name and climbs up, alerting the others of the passage as the figure emerges. "Zeebo?"

The four others in the room watch the wanted Rhodinian completely ignore the man who clearly knows him, and walk right into a wall rambling in their home language. Sabine fallows after him, mentally translating what they ramble, The other three see Dev go down the ladder he uncovered. Hera is the first to look over and sees the archway down below. Seeing how the tunnel is dry it is most likely a hidden basement than a tunnel to the sewer. Before any of them can even think about following him down he appears again, with another chip in hand, that is quickly placed in his pocket. "Hey Dev you OK down there?"

"Yeah, just seeing if there's anything else down here." he answers disappearing underneath the archway. Hera slides nimbly down the ladder, and takes in all of the old broadcasting equipment. She sees Dev slip something into his pocket before making his way back up. Sabine has managed to get the Rhodinian to hold still long enough to gain access to the headset, and the information displayed could further assist the Rebellion. "We need to get them back to the ghost."

"And just how are we going to do that? If we wait until tomorrow there will be nothing to distract the Empire from hunting us down." Sabine argues, and Dev sits on the couch and rests his head in his hands. "I don't know." he says, and under his breaths whispers "What would Master do if they were here?"

Zeb hears this mumbled question, but doesn't bring it to anyone's attention. Caleb and Hera converse and Caleb speaks up, "We have a plan."

* * *

The wind howled as Dev brought everyone to the top of the Imperial transport. Never had he tried something this bold when it was just himself, and as he lifts Zeebo up and over the roof of the transport, he knows he never wants to do it again.

He looks up as their droid lowers the ghost to allow the main hatch to open and keeps it steady so that they can board. Dev rushes to get the confused Rhodinian onboard before helping the rest of his crew. It's not until their in space dodging, that some things come to light. Zeb and Caleb head to the blasters while Sabine is piloting the ship, and Hera is trying to fix Chopper in the main room after a nasty hit damaged his circuits while he was still connected. It was during this time that another hit lands and Dev crashes into Zeebo, knocking both to the ground, and all but seeming to jog some sense the Rhodinian.

"Ezra. Ezra Bridger." Dev gets up at that name and backs away slowly, hands raised in a defensive position. "Not now Zeebo, we have other things to worry about." and it seems That Sabine agrees because while the ship is in hyper drive she and the other two come from their respective guns.

"Dev we have a problem." Sabine begins but Hera confronts what was said before. "Don't you mean Ezra Bridger?"

Both adults stiffen at the name, letting all know that that was something not supposed to come to light as of yet. Hera glared when the male she had come to know as Dev focused on what Sabine had to say. "So I just did a diagnostics on the Ghost and it picked up this." She shows the holo of the ship and a red bacon lights up the top.

"What is that thing?" He asks and it's Zeebo that replies. "That is the Empires newest taking device, able to track a ship even through hyperspace."

"Oh that's not good." Zeb admits, and the next few moments are spent figuring something out. Dev's expression brightens and he points to the holo of the ship. "The device is here, and that's just on the Phantom, so maybe we could lure the Empire away."

"While we're in hyperspace?" Caleb asked skeptically as Hera continued to glare.

"What's your plan for afterwards than? The Phantom ain't that fast." Zeb points out as he leans against the wall.

Dev thinks about the plan again before smiling. "Hey Sabine, do you remember that one job you demanded to go on in the hopes of seeing our employer, the asteroid we got stuck on?"

Sabine nods slowly, not sure she likes where this is going. "Caleb, I need you to come with me, Sabine, I need you, Hera, and Zeb to take Zeebo somewhere safe."

Hera glares, "And just what are you and Caleb going to be doing on this asteroid?"

Dev smiles reassuringly. "Making connections."

 **A/N They now know Ezra's true name, and era is wondering what other secrets this man holds. Will they learn them, you don't know**

 **I didn't want Ezra to use their names when in front of the trooper so he gave them replacement names. Caleb will be using his later, and as for Hera I don't know. And incase you were wondering, Tann means** _hope_ **in Twi'lek.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Lies are rebuked, Truths come to light, and Dev is stressed.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

When Dev said that they were going to be making connections, this is far from what Caleb had in mind.

All seemed to go fine with the disconnection from the Ghost, and when they land on the mentioned meteor, the young teen can finally understand Sabine's apprehension. the creatures that approach them from the darkness, could easily swallow him whole. Their eyes shine a luminescent yellow that would be comforting were there not a slited pupil set within a glare. There seems to be plates lining their backs that flare up so they appear bigger.

Dev instructs him to try to connect with them, allow the creatures into their heads in return for going into theirs. Caleb does as instructed, and yet the creatures continue advancing on them. "Dev, why isn't this working?" The young teen shouts out and the one he thought he knew.

"It's me, I can't let go." Dev says simply as he backs himself into a corner and continues to try and connect with the creatures.

"You need to master, or we both die.!" Caleb shouts out, drawing attention to himself, and the change is immediate, Dev's eyes widen in fear, no in terror, and he seems lost in memories for a second. When the grown man's eyes finally clear, their filled with a resolve that shows his want to protect. "I won't let the empire or anyone take my loved ones from me again."

When Dev's mind opens Caleb can feel the presence, and it's massive. How he managed to keep all of it hidden to amazing. feelings brush against his own mind, and He thinks he understands his master a bit more.

* * *

Back on the Ghost Hera is trying to get to the bottom of things, even if it means using chopper to threaten Sabine and the Rhodinian to get them. Zeb stands back, unsure of who to side with, one of the two that saved him, and the the one that's got the killer droid.

To the kids utter confusion, Sabine barely bats and eye. "Dev told me-"

"Don't you mean Ezra?" Hera cuts in, her glare sharpening to a whole new degree and her lekku twitching.

"No Dev, and he told me that he didn't want to get too close to anyone so that if he lost anyone else it would hurt less."

"And when did he tell you this exactly?" Hera all but demands.

"He didn't even plan to tell me, I think that if he could he would have kept me in the dark longer." Sabine sits back and ponders for a moment, her gaze going someplace far. "It really ticked him off when I refused to call him anything else for a month, I think he still trying to forgive me completely."

The two teens let that sink in, going over how it wasn't Dev that told them, but a friend who lost most if not all forms of proper thought to help undermine the empire.

* * *

Dev and Caleb are leaning in meditative poses, surrounded by creatures that tried to kill them moments before. at the sound of the large armored door opening the two force sensitive let them lose.

The creatures do a well enough job of holding them back, but in the end the two Jedi have to step in. And that is where things went from bad to worse.

Dev is momentarily distracted with keeping the creatures in check and commanding them were to go, and who to attack, that he fails to notice his brash young padawan go after an imperial member with ghostly white skin and red markings underneath their eyes. The moment Dev realizes what the teen is doing, all hell breaks loose. Dev turns around just as Caleb is pushed back by the force. the teens blaster that Dev lent him sliding away.

It's in that moment that the image of his master overlaps the boy, and that is soon replaced by a friend he knew as stance. Image after image of those he sees dies replace or join Caleb, and Dev is soon overwhelmed by his grief. Anger and Fear consume him, and with his back to the ledge, he feels a larger power than the creatures they have been using.

Those who remain can feel the disturbance, and are all witness to the creatures all but cowering to the darker reaches of the abandoned warehouse. Caleb switches his gaze from this to see the once vibrant blue eyes of his master are being over by gold creeping out from the pupils. The firey glow from below illuminates Dev making his midnight locks all the darker from behind. From behind Dev, a creature, similar to those they have been using before drags itself up from the depths to tower over the man like a demonic familiar.

With what can only be the queen at his back, Dev dashes forward, picks up Caleb's blaster, and goes after the Pu'an.

At first Caleb can only watch is apprehension as Dev fights, but is spurred into action as the Jedi is knocked away, left on the rough surface to seemly shiver.

"Dev are you ok?" Caleb inquires as he slides to a stop by the mans side. Dev shifts to his hands and knees. "Not now, we - we need to go. Get - get out of - of here." He says as he tries to get to his feet. Caleb does his best to assist and gives him a shoulder to lean on.

Once they get on the phantom, Caleb takes control after it becomes evident that Dev will have trouble with all of his shaking. Once auto pilot is engaged, and the ghost has been contacted, Caleb tries to get answers about what the disturbance could be. the only answer he receives is "I'll tell everyone later."

* * *

They reach the Ghost, and are bombarded by the rest of the crew. Ezra ignores them all an focuses on Zheebo. "Are you alright? I hope they didn't bother you too much." He says as he pulls the rhodinian to the side, away from the others.

"Ah young brid-" Dev holds up a hand and speaks loud enough to allow the other to hear him.

"I'm going to stop you there, I go by Dev Morgan now, please keep that in mind."

"Ah yes, you took the name of your toy?" Zheebo questions, and judging by the blush adorning his face, that exactly what Dev did.

Sabine comes to Dev's rescue and lead Zheebo to one of the side airlocks. "Come on, there's some people here to escort you to safety." As Sabine leads him away, Dev retreats to his room, to hide away, unsure if his eyes still betray the control he has over himself.

The teens hang back in the main lounge area and turn on the holovid to see what the empire is up to. Sabine joins them just as the news turns to static and is replaced by an image of a man claiming to be senator Trayvis, as he delivers his message the image cuts to a video of a two storm troopers leading a human woman away in chains, her hair in disheveled braids. It is the next part that they truly pay rapt attention.

" _Jedi Master Depa Bilaba is alive, and imprisoned_ _unlawfully somewhere in the Stigion System. As citizens, we demand the Emperor release Bilaba and grant her a fair trial before the enti-"_

"C _itizens of the old republic, let it be known that somewhere within the Stigion System, a citizen is being unlawfully held. The Emperor has refused to grant a fair trial to Jedi Mas-"_ That is all that Trayvis can get out before the broadcast from before takes control once again. Sabine turns off broadcast and shifts her gaze towards the other two. "You three - sorry four" she corrects at Choppers angry whomps. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

Zeb nods, "You're thinking we go get this Jedi Master."

Sabine "Exactly."

Hera holds up a hand. "Are you sure having another jedi on board is such a good idea, I mean the one here is already too secretive."

"Yeah, but Dev is always saying that he's doing the best he can, he never finished his training, so if we do this and he finishes his training, he can better train me." Caleb points out, and Hera crosses her arms, "Fine' but I'm not happy about this."

Sabine smiles at the young twilek, "Yeah, you still want to know what Dev is hiding, but this might be the thing that brings it out."

And with that, the planning begins... If only they had told Dev

 **A/N please don't hit me, but I needed to do this. Until next have some virtual cookies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ezra is left in the dark, and a dark past comes to light**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

Dev pulls out a hand mirror once he's in his room, and the small specks of gold poisoning the blue are beginning to diminish with every calming breath. He's unaware of his crew planning, and come morning he wish he talked to them sooner.

When he wakes up the next morning the others are already waiting for him in the lounge area. The three teens are sitting on the sofa with Sabine pointing out the structure of a spire like building set on a mountain. "Starting a mission without me?" He asks as he leans against the table.

The others jolt at his sudden appearance, and Dev chuckles. "Caleb, remind me to show you how to tune into the force after this is all over."

The other nods, but smiles at the fact the Dev may continue his training. "So what are you guys discussing, or are you taking over this ship, and leaving me on some planet?"

Sabine looks at the man from the hologram of the structure. "There was an announcement over the holovid last night done by someone going by Governor Trayvis. He said the someone important is being held in the Stigion system."

Dev looks at the holo. studying the layout, and memorizing the path that will lead them to this prisoner. "Any name to go with the important person. we are set to save?"

"None, just that this person is a jedi master from the old Republic." Zeb says leaning forwards.

Dev nods and begins to help with the planning. Thoughts constantly on which Jedi master it could be, as well as how they survived up until this moment.

* * *

The mission begins. Everything goes well up until after they get into the base. Caleb is to accompany Dev to save the Jedi master, While Sabine and Zeb act as look outs.

Hera is back on the Phantom to allow for air support should it be needed, and to keep her droid out of trouble.

When they get to the elevator that's to take they up to where the Jedi Master is located, Sabine hacks into the system to find out that the prisoner is shown to be located further down. "It'll be fine 'Bine, We deal with changes all the time. Just make sure the empire doesn't gain control of this elevator." Ezra says as he and Caleb disappear from sight.

* * *

As The two force sensitive make their way towards the cell, there's a pull from the force. similar to the pull he feels towards his "Padawan", but this one is faint and one he hasn't felt for a long time. He stops before the door the source is coming from after directing the two troopers away.

Something stops he from opening the door though, something is the force is warning his to leave, to avoid the person in the room at all cost. Caleb takes the initiative, and takes the key to open the door.

As it slides open the figure from within is revealed by the light of the hallway. The figure slouched on the bench is familiar to both, but in different ways. Caleb recognizes her from the broadcast, Dev knows her from back in the order. While one feels elation, the other feels dread.

The figure of Depa Billaba lifts her head, disheveled braids fall from the rings that they would normally be pinned in, and her once dark skin has gone pale, taking on a ghostly tint. Dev takes a disbelieving step into the room, and a few more towards the woman that all but raised him when he entered the order. "Master?" He whispers, afraid to break the illusion that has brought his master to life.

Billaba stands, and limps her way over to the side of the room, where she disappears for a moment, only to reappear behind a glass mirror, completely mummified. "What?! but the report looked recent, How can she look like that?"

"It's because she's been dead since the first day." Dev says as he finds a way to open the containment, finally just removing his lightsaber to finish the job. As the body falls forwards, Dev catches her and falls to his knees. Caleb strains his ears and hears the mumbled apologies.

"Well well well, Jedi really do have emotions." Both males turn to see the same Pu'an from before blocking their exit. Dev lays her lower half on the ground, and slowly stands. When he turns his eyes once again the eerie yellow from the other day. His chest rises and falls as though he is beginning to panic, but his expression says otherwise. He's pissed.

"If you think, I'll let you get away with disrespecting my master, you have a whole lot to learn." And before either of the other two can do anything Dev sends a wave of force to push the Pu'an against the far wall with enough force to knock him unconscious. With that done he grabs his master and makes sure the Caleb makes every step ahead of him. As they run Dev tries to calm himself, seeing as this is the second time in as many number of days he let the darkness in.

When Sabine and Zeb see the two, with Dev carrying someone in their arms they think the mission was a success, until they actually see the body. Zeb goes to say something, Caleb is quick to shake his head.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent in silence with Dev taking care in cleaning the body, and flying back to Lothal to give them a proper farewell. He goes alone, saying that a friend would come to give the woman a proper Jedi burial. Those left behind, can do nothing more than process the new information in peace. Dev meanwhile meets up with Fulcrum and some of their own crew.

"Hello Specter 1, I hope things are going well with your crew." they ask from underneath their hood.

Dev exhales, "they're taking this hard, I think they were thinking the Jedi master would finish off my training. I just wish it never came to this. No one deserves to have their body treated like that."

Fulcrum nods, and as their crew takes away the body, Dev once again feels the heart wrenching lose of loosing a loved one. His crew is silent upon his return to the ship, and he is just a hairs breath away from drowning in his sorrow. Hera is the one to brave the tense atmosphere and bring his attention out of it.

"Tell me about her." The young Twi'lek says while she shifts to sit next to the older man at the table. Dev doesn't even look up from his light saber that he cleans as he regards her 'question'

"Not much to say, she was a Jedi Master. One of the best, and I was her padawan." The light saber is in pieces now as Dev tries to go for a deeper clean.

"Ok, but what was she really like? What did she teach you? When did you two meet? Wh-" Dev cuts her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"What's with all the questions?" He inquires as his former task is forgotten.

"After my mom died, I found that it helped to talk about her. I don't really think you got the chance to do any of that. Especially after your parents died, so I'm going to offer you an ear as a sign of good faith as well as me forgiving you for keeping secrets." She turns and crosses her legs to look straight at the man. "So talk, or I'm snooping."

"You remind me of myself when I was about your age. My master always enjoyed my questions." Ezra says and from there the conversation flows freely.

Hera sits and listens, sharing some stories of her own when the moment arises, which fulls more stories from Ezra and leads him to mention stories about the clones the two traveled with and soon the rest of the crew join them and each are sharing stories late into the night, At some point Ezra grabs cups of cocoa for everyone and adds cinnamon to his own.

By the time it's morning Sabine and Ezra end up carrying their young charges to their beds, before heading off to bed themselves.

"Well this was an eventful night wouldn't you agree 'Captain'?" Sabine jokes and Ezra nods. "Most definitely, and to think that the Jedi Master's of old used to find the forming of bonds improper."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They believed that by forming bonds with family or friends you were weakened by those same bonds that your enemies could use against you. My Master and I didn't follow that same philosophy, and formed bonds with the same clones that were betrayed and betrayed us in return."

"What do you mean the Clones were betrayed?"

"I spoke with a few clones that survived the Order and they spoke of chips in their heads, those chips were what lead them to betraying the Old Republic."

Sabine just stares.

Ezra leaves her there to retreat to his bedroom where he gazes at the mural Sabine painted for him in the beginning of their partnership before falling asleep himself.

 **A/N Just finished a chapter for my other story from the series. Hope you guys like.**


End file.
